1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is generally directed to a backpack system that may include a plurality of components that function together in order to enable a user utilizing the backpack system to carry loads that weigh substantially more than the backpack system.
2. Related Art
Conventional backpacks are generally comprised of many different shapes, styles, and sizes. For example, there are many different types of bags that include a storage area and shoulder straps that facilitate the carrying of a load from a user's place of origin to a particular destination.
However, conventional backpacks typically have limits to the weight of the load that the backpack can carry. In addition, certain conventional backpacks that lack a satisfactory backpack frame may be subject to failure while in use. Such a failure may include, among other things, e.g., the backpack being unable to adequately support the weight a particular load that a user desires to carry. As a result, there exists a long-felt need in the art for a lightweight, ergonomically improved backpack system that is able to facilitate the carrying of loads of substantial weight and/or size.